Walking Briskly
by nantoka
Summary: Fuji/Ryoma-Two looks at their feverish mechanics-Fuji really didn't know when the line of chasing and being the one chased blurred. Although he could definitely trace the beginnings of its disappearance to the time Tezuka left to Germany.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Step  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing/Characters: Fuji/Ryoma, Mention of Tezuka/Fuji  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Fuji/Ryoma- Fuji really didn't know when the line of chasing and being the one chased blurred. Although he could definitely trace the beginnings of its disappearance to the time Tezuka left to Germany.

What had been the reason Fuji had approached Echizen? Oh yes, he had caught Fuji's attention.

Before, only Tezuka had been able to do that. However, after that first match under the rain, Fuji found himself approaching Echizen in ways he only dreamed of approaching Tezuka.

Fuji really didn't know when the line of chasing and being the one chased blurred. Although he could definitely trace the beginnings of its disappearance to the time Tezuka left to Germany.

* * *

It started with small, seemingly meaningless things, like a request to sleep next to him at the camp, because Echizen couldn't take Momoshiro's or Kaidoh's noise. There were also the unnecessary touches, and intense looks that Echizen threw his way. In more and more instances Echizen found a way to be in Fuji's close proximity. Fuji didn't mind.

When Echizen cornered him, after a particularly intense practice game, in the locker rooms and kissed him hungrily and passionately, Fuji felt another thrill, one not related to tennis, and found himself kissing Echizen back.

* * *

A week later, and a few more games after, Fuji found himself calling Echizen on a first-name-basis, and going to his house to tutor him. After all, the boy was very lazy at school, if it didn't involve, tennis, english or Fuji himself. He chuckled slightly.

* * *

When Tezuka came back, they went back to 'Echizen' and 'Fuji-sempai'. But they still shared heated glances, lingering touches, and meaningful words. All of this was not lost on Tezuka, and when he caught them making out in the locker room, after everyone left, he merely told them to reserve those activities to more private places.

Then he fixed his eyes on Echizen, and told him, "Don't get careless". To which Echizen replied, "Wouldn't dream of it buchou". With a smirk on his face.

For once, Fuji chose not to read between the lines.

* * *

When Ryoma left to America, Fuji knew it would be hard. But he also knew it must have been hard for Ryoma to watch him look at Tezuka so much, until Fuji finally noticed him.

So it came as no surprise when, in one of their conversations over the phone, Ryoma asked, "Syusuke, are you happy?" Fuji could hear the unsaid '_with me?' _as if it where were a scream. Fuji answered, "I have no regrets," and added, "We still have a long way to go."

He could feel Ryoma smile, thousands of miles away, oceans apart, and he knew then that every step of the way was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Crash  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing/Characters: Fuji/Ryoma  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Fuji/Ryoma- In this complicated dance they have, Fuji leads, and Ryoma knows this. He likes it.

They play. He hits yet another smash across the net, just to have it returned by the Higuma Otoshi. He teases. Ryoma smirks and prepares for an invisible serve. He defies. On the other court, Fuji has his perpetual smile on.

They kiss. Ryoma battling for dominance, knowing that Fuji will always win. They touch each other and Fuji drives Ryoma to the edge first, then allows himself to follow. In this complicated dance they have, Fuji leads, and Ryoma knows this.

He is cornering Fuji, overpowering him. Ryoma is winning. However he is still smiling and Ryoma has no doubt that this is exactly what he wants. He cannot help but wonder if this victory will carry over to the bedroom.

Ryoma's passionate kisses overcome Fuji. He is dominating, and it feels good. Fuji's moans voice his approval. Ryoma grinds his hips with Fuji's pressing him against the bed, trapping him. Fuji suddenly crashes, and it is, oh, so delicious. He smiles.

The next day, Ryoma kisses Fuji awake and tells him that he loves his good moods.


End file.
